Sylon
by Heaven O. Waits
Summary: This is a continuation of Hunting the Truth.  A catalyptic battle is set to ensue between the Arkham escapees versus Batman and his comrades. All rights to all my DC characters belong to DC Comics.  Rated mature for adult themes, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

*** Outside the confines of Arkham Asylum***

At the pinnnacle the Batman now faces the Joker in a final standoff. There is no noise, even the animals and birds above have taken refuge as if they fear what will insue.

The Joker's minions begin to emerge walking in a zombie-like state up the hill. Another army forms behind Batman consisting of The Secret Sanctuary from Rhode Island who called in the Tower of Power consisting of seven continents of loyal friends as well as some JLA members have come to their comrades aid for a final duel to the death to protect the innocent from evil.

Batman raises his head high and places his gloved hand out and slowly cups it toward his body in a bring it attitude with a thwarting grimace.

***to be continued!****


	2. Chapter 2

The Joker's motley battalion marches forward forming a pyramid. In front is the Joker and behind him is Scarecrow and Banshee. The Joker throws his head back and cackles. The Scarecrow lifts his ragged straw hat and holds his thatchey arms out exposing two flourescent green vials. Banshee tilts her wild silver mane and contorts her pale face stretching her mouth wide open with her eyes turning fiery red. She stretches out a long spiked black finger nail and points it forward at Batman.

The Scarecrow moves slowly. His eyes veiled under the weathered hat, now shine glowing a dark amber. He tosses the vials into the air. At the same time, Banshee releases her blood-curdling shriek causing the ground to quake as Batman's friends cover their ears and wince in pain and fright. Batman runs forward at full speed toward the Joker head on. The Joker eyes him and growls and charges forward. Batman eyes a flash of metal. The Joker points a long barreled gun and aims for his throat. The two men are soon to collide. Their speed quickens as the Joker laughs pushing forward even faster with his olive hair flowing madly behind him. The joker fires his long barreled gun and a large flag appears saying (BANG!)Batman punches his belt on both front and back deploying behind him a grapple hook and in front a net. His head begins to hurt from Banshee's screams and he squints for a second and lunges forward and pushes up using all his leg strength.

The net expands as tiny weights circle out around the vials floating in the air. Batman is pulled back and up and flies suddenly like a kite and expands his cape. The Joker lunges only a moment too late firing his pistol again . It misses travelling up through Batman's cape.

Batman punches his belt and the cable releases him onto the breeze. He glances to see Dick in the distace running to get Helena out of the vehicle. He angles his body and turns for a quick descent eyeing the Joker. His friends are now struggling against Banshee's wrath as they try to cover their ears. Tiny dots of blood start to appear from their ears as Banshee rages on. As the ground beomes littered with writhing bodies, one emerges in the dust. She stands still, her fishnet legs parted and clinches her black gloves. She is Black Canary. She looks pissed as hell and marches with her hands on her hips and flaxen hair flying. She parts her red lips and blasts a sonic scream back. The two sirens now stand at a face off screaming into the heavens.

The Earth begins to split open and dust and debris starts to fill the air. The sky turns a cold gray steel color as the sun is suddenly shrouded in a haze. Batman grabs the net bag closer as he glides. "Fear toxin!" He mutters through his clinched teeth.

The sky now becomes even darker as a blanket now swirls and covers the sun's rays moving in a pattern, drifting and flowing in the wind. The blanket is BATS! Hundreds of bats now swarm out of the earth as if summoned by their leader. They flap and dart emitting loud chirps amid the chaos. The combination of Banshee's death wail and Canary's cry has now shattered Batman'ts tympanic membrane in his left ear. Blood now trails over his head-set as static buzzes lost in the madness.

Batman glides to the ground eyeing his comrades struggling on the ground. The Joker's escapee's are only step away. He has to stop Banshee! Out of the corner of his eye he spots one who is still standing oblivious to the noise. Her glossy black hair blows in the wind as she looks his way. Her face has a tattoo of a hand over part of her cheek and eye. "Echo" Batman whispers.

He bends his knees preparing for the Joker's attack while grabbing one of the vials and securing the other inside a clamp on his belt. The Joker runs and stops an arms length away. Batman's has his arms out preparing for hand to hand and studies the Joker's body movements trying to calculate the maniac's next move. Suddenly Batman's mouth opens in pain as acid squirts onto his shoulder and down the side of his cape. He never takes his eye of the Joker as he rips off the fabric before it sears through his bones. Batman's waits for the Joker to move forward and swings a low spinning leg kick to knock the Joker off his feet. The Joker jumps and misses Batman's leg but didn't allow for his arm which impacts his neck with a mighty thud. The Joker loses the gun but manages to stumble and stay afoot. Batman starts to sway. His equilibrium is off now with the the loss of the ear drum and he staggers toward the Joker holding the vial in one hand. He waits for the Joker to come closer.

He yells "catch!" knowing she can't hear him but that she reads lips like an expert.

He doesn't breath as the vial sails over the Joker's head. Batman suddenly prays (I hope she can catch!)


	3. Chapter 3

The Joker's fiends are now inches away. Scarecrow pulls out his scythe and begins a strange macabre dance jerking his arms and legs forward and side to side. A few feet behind him a creature appears. It's face looks jurassic. His eyes and mouth are not human but resemble a large crocodile. His eyes are seating high on his brow . The menacing scaled creature slithers forward with snout snapping wildly. Behind him, a giant pale faced giant appears walking straight for the platoon who struggle to tolerate the pain and stand their guard. The ghoulish gargantuan smiles as he hits his fist into his hand. "Grundy lives for pain!" He yells.

The two deadly siren's remain in place. Their noses almost touch as they scream causing spittle to spray into the air. The Earth quakes and rattles forboding an evil omen. Suddenly behind Black Canary, a bow appears stretched taunt by a green glove. It is aimed right at Scarecrow. It's tip sizzles with fire. The arrow flies leaving only a comet's tail in its wake as it hits with deadly accuracy into the Scarecrow's chest. The Scarecrow's eyes go dark as he drops his scythe and begins to hit at the now bursting flames.

Echo catches the vial and stashes it in her costume. She now furrows her brow and eyes Soloman and juts her arm and bows one leg back preparing for his attack .Batman grins and wastes no time with the Joker advances. He allows the Joker's momentum to aid in his fall as he grabs his arm and flips him to the ground. A snap sound is lost in this din of anarchy.


End file.
